Such printing devices as described above are known, for an example, from DE-OS 35 14 062. The known printing device is positioned in a cash dispensing unit for the printing of check blanks and such, where either one line is printed onto the print carrier or the print carrier is moved relative to the printing head to be able to print several lines.
In practice, the problem occurs that the print carrier can not be moved freely. This is the case, for an example, with labels, which already are attached to merchandise and have to be printed later. At the same time, the problem arises when a large number of print carriers have to be imprinted in the shortest possible time and that this imprint as a rule has to consist of several lines.